Sarah G (teen drama)
Sarah G was a Filipino teen-oriented drama series directed by Mac Alejandre aired on TV5. The series starring popstar princess Sarah Geronimo in her first leading role. This series every Sundays debuted on June 17, 2012, while Kapitan Awesome moved to Monday to Friday timeslots. This teen drama series is rated SPG according to MTRCB. The series is set in the middle girl high school called University of School, following the lives of brother Albert (Onemig Bondoc), Angel (Imee Schweighart) and Melissa (Mariel Bitanga), two young girls on their own to manage the family business making them realize that the most important things in life are the ones money can't buy: love, family and most important of all, togetherness. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *Sarah Geronimo as Sarah G. - She is popstar princess of singer and dancer and middle class student of a modest private school, together with three young girls of popstar Sandy G (Janella), Sunny G (Sunshine) and Shirley G (Athena). Although she is "one of the boys", she will eventually develop feelings for brother Robert. Francis (as her friends fondly called her) is raised by a single dad that’s why she would do everything to make her dad happy. She strives to excel in school because she wants her dad to be proud of her. This eventually leads to Toyang’s realization about her true feelings towards Albert. *Onemig Bondoc as Albert Trinidad - He is return of the actor to families of class of the most private school. *John Prats as Chris Antomen - Supposed to be his Antomen of the rules and the mistery. *Divina Geronimo as Sarah's mom *Delfin Geronimo as Sarah's dad 'Supporting Cast' *Athena Tibi as Shirley G. *Sunshine Grace as Sunny G. *Rico Dela Paz as Teacher Dennis *Mariel Bitanga as Melissa *BJ Forbes as Francis *Cogie Domingo as Mr. Ricky *Bobby Andrews as Ronald Esteban *Imee Schweighart as Angel 'Guest Cast' *Marvin Agustin as Ricardo Lim 'Extended Cast' *Martin Escudero as Mart *Sophie Albert as Sophie *Mark Bautista as Mark Music *''Forever's Not Enough'' (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo *''Look How High We Can Fly'' (Tiffany Giardina) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo *''Here I Am'' (Keira Version) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo *''To Be A Princess''/''To Be A Popstar'' (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geornimo *''Love Come Down'' (Evelyn "Champagne" King) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Sarah Geronimo *''Princesses Just Want To Have Fun'' (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo See also *Onemig Bondoc is back as the Return of the Actor entered into a music scene *Nora Aunor, Alice Dixson and Cesar Montano Topbill TV5′s New Teleserye ‘Never Say Goodbye’ *Sarah G, debuts on June 17 on TV5 *Mark Bautista debut rising stars on Popstar TV this Monday *The Best of Sarah G celebrating 10th year in showbiz on Kapatid network *Acoustic Princess: The Movie *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Popstar TV *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5 External links *Sarah G official website *Sarah G Official Facebook Page *Sarah G Official Twitter Page *Sarah G Official Multiply Page References Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Philippine drama Category:Teen dramas